


Message

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during <em>Letters from Pegasus</em>. Sheppard sends a message home, but it's not to his own family. Written for the prompt "haunted" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

There's nobody for Sheppard to send a message to. Nobody to care if he dies out here and fades into oblivion. But he owes it to someone's family to tell them that their loved one died bravely.

That he wishes it had gone differently.

In years in combat, he'd never seen anything as terrible as Sumner, aged beyond recognition, dying in agony. The Wraith torturing him seemed invincible.

The plea was unspoken.

(There was no choice.)

His hands were steady as he lowered his sights and took the shot that killed his commander.

But he has to live with it.


End file.
